


じれったい

by takomisaki



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomisaki/pseuds/takomisaki
Summary: 关于平常并不热衷于肢体接触的恋人突然主动的故事。
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Jesse Lewis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	じれったい

**Author's Note:**

> 友情提示：没有剧情，一切只为搞颜色，没有文笔。  
> 本文纯属虚构，与任何现实世界中恰好同名的人物没有任何关系。  
> 灵感来源之一，FNS第一夜的じれったい。  
> 气氛请各位读者参考一下じれったい的歌词（じれったい真是首好歌~
> 
> 如果到这里都没有问题，let’s start.

//  
都说恋爱中的人会潜意识缩短彼此的物理距离，不自觉地触摸对方；  
路易斯·杰西则觉得，这句话应该被加上“大多数”作为限定。  
杰西的恋人，并不热衷于肢体接触；更确切地说，似乎有一点抗拒。

不要想歪了！并不是那种意味上的接触！而是连日常接触都... ...

通常来讲，刚出道不久的偶像男子团体成员，不论在东亚哪个国家似乎都不可能在公众场合大大方方和恋人产生肢体接触；更不要说被周刊文春记者“放在心尖尖上”的杰尼斯。  
但是杰西认为自己和恋人之间暂且不存在忌惮周刊杂志的理由，因为正在和杰西发展地下恋情的恋人是同个组合的成员—京本大我。

//  
湿漉漉的杏眼，恰到好处的饱满卧蚕，微微上翘的嘴唇，白皙的皮肤；  
虽然已经说了很多遍，但还是那句“第一次见到大我的时候，以为是可爱的女孩子。”。

青春期男孩子之间的交往，总是伴随着推推搡搡。  
在长久jr时代里，杰西也有过像对待其他同伴一样，光明正大对大我“动手动脚”的日子；  
虽然归根究底是大我那件亮橙色“比基尼”班级T实在是太惹眼，更何况他从始至终都笑嘻嘻地配合着自己的“性骚扰”；  
一旁举着摄像机的同伴似乎是看不下去了，出声打断了似乎不拦着就会一直进行下去的青少年行为，“杰西真是变态。”。  
十几岁精力旺盛的少年就那么在镜头前说出了“男人都是变态哦”。

似乎和之前没什么不同，jr们挥洒汗水的又一个夏天结束了，曾在一起同伴们再次分散，回归到各自的工作位置。  
接下来的日子里有坚持，有重聚，有别离，一切仍充满了不确定；  
也是在同个时期，杰西察觉到了那一点变化“大我，对肢体接触有所抗拒”。

大概是源自某次意外相碰后迅速弹开的身体，又或是在只有两个人的休息室，即使坐在一起也存在的那一点点距离。  
曾经无比自然的触摸在这距离的影响下变成了蜻蜓点水般的试探；  
胸腔里某处，也因为这微妙的距离而隐隐作痒。

//  
得益于美国人父亲的基因，成长期结束的杰西总能用和一般人不一样的视角静静注视站位在自己斜前方或身侧的大我。  
曲线圆润的后脑，白皙挺拔的脖颈，不愧是政树先生的儿子，有的美丽果然是扎根在基因里；  
“说起来，大我以前还抱怨过我长得太高了，影响视觉平衡。”路易斯·杰西，盯着京本家小少爷的后脑勺有一搭没一搭的胡思乱想，没料想对方突然回了头，视线就这么撞上了。

“杰西？”

大我那双湿漉漉的眼睛疑惑地看着自己，下颌微微抬起，形成了一个好看的弧度；  
只能见大我上下唇轻碰似乎在说什么，杰西却已经什么都听不进去了；  
“哗”的一下，宛如幕布打开，舞台灯光亮起，路易斯·杰西为胸口长久以来的悸动找到了原因。

“原来我，是喜欢大我啊”。

//  
时间线拉回到现在。  
兜兜转转终于互通心意，作为精力旺盛的二十代，交往中该发生的事情当然都已经发生过了。

但那微妙的接触抗拒似乎并没有得到改善。  
并非公共场合限定，近期也发生过休息日一起在家里作曲，想要撒娇的杰西搂住自己的恋人，皮肤产生接触的同时感受到了对方短暂的僵硬。

面对无法抹除的距离感和恋人的局促反应，情感细腻的大狗狗说不失落才是骗人的，但又该怎么办呢。

临近年末，增加的团体工作进一步压缩着本就难得的独处时间。  
又是和成员们一起的工作日，静静看着在不远处进行单人拍摄的大我，工作中常年情绪拉满的杰西悄悄叹了一口气。  
明明就在身边，却不能触碰；这股悸动，令人心焦。

//  
时间正式进入2020年最后一个月，在年末的大型音乐节目上，大我获得了和前辈艺人双人合唱的机会。  
受疫情影响被取消了年内重要工作的大我，连眼底都泛着笑意。

合作被节目组打上了「色気溢れる熱唱」作为标题，12月2日，看着在舞台上一丝不苟，自然散发着25岁最后色气的大我，杰西在心里重复感叹“我的恋人，真是帅气啊。”

节目结束以后，杰西目送大我坐上另一辆车；  
随后伴着树在12点前打出的电话，和成员们一起向他送出了乱七八糟的生日祝福。

虽然向往电视剧式的生日约会和二人世界，但现实完全不允许啊，更何况毫无生活常识的小少爷还和父母住在一起。

不管再用LINE发送多少次“喜欢”，也没有办法完全传递这份感情。  
12月3日凌晨，最终还是只能带着不甘与寂寞独自入睡。  
“大我现在也会寂寞吗？想紧紧拥抱，在你耳边重复爱的低语；等这样的机会到来，请不要拒绝我的触摸，我也是会受伤的啊。”

//  
12月5日，虽然迎来了暌违许久的双人工作，却依然没能得到独处的机会。  
日子随着工作时间表慢慢向前推进。

上一次两个人过夜已经是至少一个月之前了吧，看着不远处和编舞师确认动作的恋人。  
杰西感觉内心的焦灼再把自己的理智燃烧殆尽，“想把他扑倒，想看一丝不苟的他露出只有我能看的表情。”  
男人都是变态，这话真的一点都不假。

但是看着从圣诞前到新年密密麻麻的工作日程，想到即将到来的演唱会，果然二人世界在新年前是无法奢望了；  
虽然内心叫嚣着“好想独处。”，为了对待工作一向一丝不苟的恋人能在接下来的工作里保持完美的状态，杰西默默放弃了主动邀请他来自己公寓过夜的想法。

生活是苦的，但对待可爱的大狗狗偶尔温柔一点也不是不行，好事情也会突然其来的发生。  
比如现在，结束了单人工作的夜晚，有点疲惫的杰西用钥匙打开了自己的公寓大门，在玄关看到了一双并不属于自己的鞋。

//  
确实开始交往后不久，杰西就把公寓的备用钥匙塞给了大我，尽管对方说应该用不上。  
连滚带爬地跨进客厅，沙发上坐着的，的确是穿着居家服的自己的恋人。

杰西，无意识提高了自己的嘴角，凑到恋人旁边亲昵的搂住他；  
“怎么不说一声就来了？”  
“怎么？难道你约了别人？”小少爷挑眉。  
“才没有，大我能来，我真的好高兴。”

如果路易斯真的是大狗狗，现在一定在兴奋地晃尾巴。

“大我闻起来有沐浴乳的香味~”  
“你回来之前我借用了浴室。”

“明明下定决心最近不做的，用这种听起来充满暗示的话回答我太犯规了。”路易斯·杰西，因为撩人不自知的恋人在浴室里，害羞到红了耳朵。

//  
杰西从浴室出来的时候，大我已经坐在床上了。  
杰西努力让自己冷静，调整了好几次呼吸，坐上床爬到恋人的背后搂住了他。  
从这个角度，很容易就能穿过敞开的领口一睹被家居服包裹着的白皙皮肤；  
伸出手捏了捏某个已经出名的软软年糕肚子，成功收获愤怒猫猫打手一次；  
“好可爱，大我怎么会这么可爱。”说着就宛如吸猫一般狠狠在对方后颈处吸了一口，然后故作冷静道，“睡吧”。

“唉...”  
“诶？”大我，刚才是叹气了吗？

“大我？诶...等,等等！”  
路易斯·杰西，在这个本以为会平淡度过的夜晚，被自己的年上恋人推到了。

//  
杰西想冷静分析一下现在的情况，但是他做不到，血液似乎都顺从本能往某个不可描述的地方流过去了。

大我刚才猛地挣脱杰西的手臂，还没来得及反应，路易斯先生就已经被推倒在床上了。  
杰西努力地支起上半身，看到的是自家恋人跨坐到自己身上，双手交叉迅速脱掉了本就领口大开的深色家居服，露出了吸人目光的冷白皮和粉色乳首。

大我下半身的深色睡裤和裸露的上半身形成的视觉冲击实在太大，而且他现在已经开始动手脱杰西的裤子了。

“大我，真的...你不用...”  
“你这不是挺兴奋的嘛。”

睡裤被扒到了大腿一半的位置，那只猫猫手正有一下没一下隔着仅剩的布料刺激杰西的神经；  
大我的指尖微微发凉，和因为充血而发烫的那个部位形成了鲜明的温度差，这刺激就更大了。  
手指来回划过柱身，还记得照顾到最敏感的根部；  
看以前获得过“jr第一美手”的修长手指正在帮自己做这种事，杰西觉得自己快流鼻血了。

隔靴搔痒并没有持续很久，因为大我很快就俯下身子去扒拉杰西的内裤了；  
然后，完全精神了的性器“啪”地一声，打在了小少爷脸上。

//  
被含进去的时候杰西觉得自己马上就要射了，从不主动的恋人正在舔自己，积攒了太久的二十代青年完全无法承受这种冲击；  
受尺寸的限制，小少爷再努力也没办法全部含进去，更何况以前从来没有做过这种事；  
性器被温热口腔包裹，虽然技巧全无，但是划过冠状沟的舌头和吞吐时龟头与上颚间的摩擦依旧快把杰西逼疯，前端应该已经有液体漏出来了。

“好腥。”尝到腥味的小少爷微微皱眉。

艰难起身把大我从腿间拉起，两个人交换了一个绵长湿润的吻；仿佛安慰一般，细细舔过口腔，最后缠住舌头用力吮吸。  
“嗯…嗯…”；  
房间里瞬间只剩下两个人交换体液的暧昧声音和不时从嘴角漏出的轻哼；  
结束的时候，唇间自然拉出了细细银丝；  
望着大我更加湿润的眼睛和被自己口水打湿闪闪发光的鲜红嘴唇，“26岁的色气，真可怕”杰西如是说。

//  
温柔地吻上恋人的眼睛，右手拉开床头柜混乱地摸索润滑剂，右手向下朝那个隐秘的穴口探去；  
意向不到的湿润，“诶！？”；

大我拉住杰西探向自己下身的左手，轻轻喘着气“…都准备好了，你还没回来的时候就…”

杰西又一次被大我推倒了，呆呆看着他用自己好看的修长手指借着润滑上下抚动自己全勃的性器；  
“生日礼物，还没有给我，今天要按我的想法做…哈…唔”；

艰难褪掉了碍事的睡裤和内裤，白皙的皮肤已经染上了欲望的粉红色，大我扶着杰西的性器，慢慢坐了下去；

“啊！嗯…”即使做了充分的扩张和润滑，混血的尺寸还是让吞入变得十分缓慢。

和平常不一样的体位将感官快乐放大，内里的皱褶似乎都要被抹平，如此感官完美刺激着两个人的神经；  
大我胸膛因愈加激烈的喘息上下起伏，胸前两颗红肿被杰西尽收眼底，娇艳欲滴似是在寻求爱抚。  
伸出手，坏心眼的沿轮廓摩擦按压，瞬间感受到了甬道剧烈收缩。  
“啊…啊啊…，杰西，啊…”  
“嘶……啊…”恶作剧的结果是杰西自己也不好过，突然的收缩让他差点交代出来；

对上大我责备的目光，恋人眼里水汽氤氲似是随时要滴落，激起了杰西的坏心眼。  
“大我，稍微，动一动。”  
试探性向上顶了顶腰，就听见大我呜咽了一声，双腿打颤似是要坚持不住；  
“啪”坏心眼的路易斯收获有气无力的拍腿一次；  
“说过了…要按照我的想法做，你不许动。”

好不容易吞入大半，大我双手紧紧抓住身下的床单，试探着摆腰开始了晃动；  
重力作用加持下，大我每次移动都让杰西进去的更深；

“啊…，杰西…，太大了...”  
“大我，舒服吗？”

混血过于优秀的尺寸让龟头刮蹭敏感点轻而易举，快感如潮水般涌来，将大我淹没；  
身体深处似乎在叫嚣渴求更多，脚尖的麻木在扩散，逐渐酸软的腰肢却迫使大我放缓追逐欲望的速度。

不完全燃烧的快感让两个人都不好过，大我在体力耗尽边缘挣扎，身体因情欲沸腾呈现出粉红色；  
“啊，啊啊...”  
无意识的喘息，轻颤的双肩和眼角生理性的泪水无不向杰西发送危险的信号。  
突然沉默的杰西又如静静等待猎物耗尽精力的野兽，寻找发起进攻的时间。

四目相对，小少爷眼底的“要掌握主动权”的坚持已经摇摇欲坠，是时候了；  
温热的手掌扶住颤抖的腰肢，“我想接吻。”。  
只要一瞬间的恍惚，主动权就这么易了主。

//  
杰西扶着大我的腰缓缓坐起身，换成对面座位；  
吮住嫣红的嘴唇，一手搂腰，一手扶着脖颈，加快了抽插的速度。

“呜...嗯...”

突然的撞击险些让大我失去平衡，双手死死攀住杰西的肩膀。  
肉体相撞的“啪啪”声融化了这个夜晚，也融化了小少爷最后的理智；  
艰难地把下颚搭在杰西肩上，在他耳边气息不稳低吟“不行了，杰西，哈，要去了，啊！”。  
小腹被打湿了，耳边是湿热的喘息；恋人温软的后穴随喘息频率无意识收缩，夹得杰西头皮发麻。  
托住臀部把恋人仰面推倒在床上，又快速撞击数次惹得对方娇喘连连，“啊啊...啊”。

杰西在最后时刻艰难拔出自己的凶器，全数射在了大我身上。  
白浊弄脏了大我上下起伏的胸膛，甚至还有星星点点粘在了他下巴上。  
这个场景，真是，太糟糕了。

对上那双湿润中带着怒气的鹿眼，似乎是在责怪自己没有用套套，丝毫不在乎是谁没给自己准备的时间。

杰西用手指楷掉大我下巴上的秽物，手忙脚乱抓起床头的纸巾做起了清理顺手把激情过后体温依旧偏低的恋人捞进怀里。

“大我，好色。”杰西抚弄着对方被汗水打湿的头发道。  
“也不看是被谁变成这样的。”大概是气氛太好，压在胸口发出的闷闷的声音听起来没有丝毫威慑，反而像在撒娇。  
杰西这么想着，手臂收得更紧了一点，尽情享受这亲热过后的余温。

“为什么，都没有找我。”安静了半晌，闷在杰西胸口的大我挤出了这句，声音很轻但很清楚，仿佛克服害羞用了极大的勇气。  
“唉？！”

//

没有得到答案，嗔怒的小少爷拍开杰西环着自己的手臂，翻身坐了起来，“我一直在等。”。  
“接下来的工作，我不想大我有太大的负担；而且，大我，不是一直在逃避我的接触吗？”长久以来的疑惑，脱口而出。  
“我明明一直在忍耐，被杰西碰过，身体就会感觉很奇怪。啊!!杰西笨蛋我要回家去了！”

“啪”。

杰西眼疾手快抓住了大我的手腕把他压在了床上，大脑依然在处理刚才的对话；  
“放开，说了，我要回家了...”小少爷没被扣住的那条手臂掩在脸上，却遮不住脸颊一片绯红，似是自暴自弃正假装自闭。  
“不会让你回去的，我喜欢大我喜欢得一塌糊涂，都这么说了，不可能放你回去的。”  
“变态!”  
“我早就说过啊，男人都是变态。大我也是，后面还全是润滑液怎么可能这样回去。啊，痛痛！”口不择言，又吃了一拳。

单手探向下开始照顾大我再次微微抬头的欲望，从根部向上爱抚，用指腹欺负着脆弱的龟头和岭口；  
等小少爷放弃挣扎，俯下身扯住臀推便将他含住了；手指则绕到后面，照顾仍然泥泞一片的后庭。  
“啊，啊，杰西放开，啊。”前后同时被刺激的，让大我迅速放弃了抵抗，“里面，还想要，啊。”

拉住一条腿靠在肩上，抵住了后穴再次插入；  
“啊，嗯嗯”尽管被体位限制了动作，明明才吞入龟头的大我已经不安分地向上抬起了腰。  
“大我，啊, 好色哦。”嘴上的荤话和手上的动作都没有停，但杰西已经从耳朵红到了脖子，完全像是被煮熟的虾子。  
“杰西都红了，好可爱...啊！呜！”  
“哈，哈，哈，哈，哈”猛然全顶了进去，被软肉紧紧包裹的感觉太好，刚才还在“自闭”的恋人正眼神迷离的看着自己，太犯规了。杰西喘得厉害，视线闪躲不知该看哪里。  
“杰西...啊啊啊，嗯！”大我刚到嘴边的话被杰西撞的七零八落，更过分的是，杰西就这么把他捞起来转成了背后位。  
被充血的性器结结实实碾过敏感点，逼得大我当即射了出来。

//  
揽在怀里的大我双腿痉挛，连跪也跪不踏实，但因为意外被表白，兴奋的极点的杰西并没有当即放过他的打算；  
左手揽着他继续活塞运动不说，右手鬼使神差“啪”地拍上了恋人的臀部；

“哈...啊...”“哈哈...哈”二人的喘息此起彼伏，一室旖旎。

高频率的性事不知进行了多久，大我右手挣扎着向后摸索，逮住了杰西的手腕，艰难地回头看着他：“不做了吗，接吻？”  
明明睫毛上还挂着不知道是汗水还是生理性泪水，身体随顶弄的节奏晃动，抬眼望向自己的样子却还是高贵的猫科，操控着一切节奏。

“啊啊，不要连暗里撒娇都这么帅气啊”路易斯·杰西，终究敌不过帅气的年上恋人，一败涂地。

侧身躺下，一手掰过大我的下巴，伸入舌头舔舐上颚；空出的另一只手绕到胸前，细细爱抚被冷落了整晚的粉红。  
“哈...杰西...嗯...感觉好奇怪不要再玩了...”脆弱处被集中攻击又被亲到缺氧，大我似乎又快到了。  
“哈...哈...,舒服吗？”  
“嗯，好舒服感觉要坏了，呜...”又被死死地吻住了。

两个人都精疲力尽，杰西喘着粗气慢慢退出，这一次再无余裕的他，全射进了大我里面，这可真是各种意义上，太糟糕了。

//  
杰西在浴室帮大我清理干净，又把他安置进了温暖的浴缸，冲洗时被身后两道目光盯得心虚，坐在浴缸边准备道歉。  
“我...诶大我戳我肚子做什么？”  
“你在健身了吗，这么快就要丢下我一个人做年糕了吗。”  
“哈哈，是喜欢吗？モチズ这个分组名。”  
“...以后，私下也多约约我嘛。你总是和高地在一起，我也会寂寞的。”  
“大我，你有意识吗？你刚才对着还没有完全冷却的男朋友说了很诱惑的话。”  
“啰嗦。”

原来，焦急地，一直都不止一个人啊。  
恋人之间可爱的小秘密，还有很多时间去探索。

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的絮絮叨叨（又名：重要citation！）  
> 1）融了很多现实梗，嗑这对的朋友应该都能看出来。  
> 2）微博上之前的左位喘息梗，用在年下cp上真的又色又合适。
> 
> 一切不尽人意的地方都是因为笔者能力太糟糕。  
> 如果可以请留言让我看到大家的热情，冷cp坚持不易，我组内乱嗑都可以，欢迎找我唠嗑！  
> 最后再一次，本文完全为作者的脑内幻想，和现实中同名同姓的人没有任何关系。  
> 请勿转载及向对rps不感兴趣的人传播，再次感谢（如果有人能读到这里的话）。


End file.
